1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a method for connecting and fixing metallic pipes with small outer diameter to various types of connecting fittings and base plates (hereafter they will be merely referred to as "piping components"); wherein said metallic pipes have relatively small diameter which is less than 20 mm. These metallic pipes are generally utilized as a supplying means for oil and/or air in automobiles, or various machines and equipments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By a conventional type of connecting and fixing method of metallic pipes, a connecting portion of the pipe member is inserted into connecting hole portions on the counter member side which is composed of the piping components, and the connecting portions will be connected to each other by employment of a soldering technique involving the heating of the metallic soldering materials by a burner heat.
By the above conventional method, however, when the outer peripheral surface of the pipe member is plated by zinc or the like or coated with resins or the like as an aim of the anti-corrosion film treatment or the piping components are treated as described above for the same purposes, said protection films will be subjected to a severely deterioration or varnishing at a vicinity of the solder joint portions as a result of the heating generated during soldering procedures. Accordingly, said portions are needed to be furtherly subjected to a film coating treatment once again after the heating soldering, and this treatment usually leads to various technical drawbacks. These technical drawbacks might include (1) the expected performance of the coating treatment of the protective film will be reduced and procedures will become more complicated, and (2) the thickness of the protective film that had been reapplied can not be uniform. In addition the mentioned technical drawbacks might furtherly include (3) unskill operator of the soldering practice might cause a local over-heating of the soldering materials, causing an unnecessary deterioration of the mechanical strength in a vicinity area of the soldered components, and also (4) the soldered components accordingly might be subjected to failure by cracking or fracture due to the vibrational movement which will be generated during the regular piping procedures.